


陷阱

by Polka



Category: The Shield
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>发生在309之后。</p>
    </blockquote>





	陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在309之后。

在拉开洗手间门闩之前，Aceveda又理了理自己的衬衫。膝盖上有一小块潮湿污迹，他试着用纸巾擦拭却没法处理干净，但他必须走出去了——一大堆批捕文件正在等他签字，一个神父今天早晨被扼死在自己的教堂里，他已经让Dutch和Claudette去跟进这件案子，他们俩的搭档多少令人放心——但很快媒体就会赶过来，这群绿头苍蝇总是没完没了，他需要在得到更多线索之前哄好它们，此外还有明早要交给局长的预算报告，他还得回个电话给Aurora，因为她已经留了三次口信——他不能再拖延了，必须现在就打开门走出去。  
他知道过阵子他还会再把自己锁进厕所里，撑在马桶边用手指抠进喉咙，吐掉所有能呕吐的胃里的玩意。  
那些处理强暴案受害者的标准流程，那些免费发放的小册子和柔声细语的心理辅导他都知道是怎么回事，但这不应该发生在他身上，绝不可能——而呕吐也并不能让他感觉好一点。他依旧记得那家伙的阴茎插在他嘴里的感觉，那股腥膻味和每下撞进他喉咙深处时逼他发出的不受控制的哽咽声。当那家伙把软掉的东西抽出来时他蜷起身体拼命咳嗽，分不清脸上湿漉漉的东西是眼泪、精液还是自己的唾液，现在他一想起那味道就想吐，有时候不得不在会议中强忍得青着脸。  
大部分人只是低下头，避免与他对视，以为那是某种不满意的表示，只有Vic偶尔以狐疑的眼神打量他，让他有种几乎被看穿的错觉。

有人不耐烦地在外面敲起了门。Aceveda低头再次检视了下自己，伸手拉开门闩。  
Shane一脸急躁模样，刚准备开骂，看见从厕所里出来的人是他们的队长，才撇了撇嘴，收起了一肚子脏话。  
Aceveda擦着他的肩膀走出去，给自己倒了杯水，走上楼梯。  
眼角的余光告诉他Vic又在抬头望他，他知道这个不安分的人肯定又在盘算着什么——一次中饱私囊的抓捕，一些逼供和利诱，或者其他只有他的小队才会做出来的鬼鬼祟祟的麻烦事，但Aceveda现在没有心情去追查这些，他只能先把精力集中用来维系好一个正常的自己。  
Vic终于转过头去，Aceveda关上了办公室门。

***

Vic冲进监控室时Shane和Ronnie已经等在那里，看见他就焦虑地摇头。  
“Aceveda关掉了摄像头，”Shane说，“这家伙在怀疑我们，他会从Juan嘴里问出来些什么的。”  
“嘿，”Vic注视自己的队员，试图以眼神安抚他们，他可不能在Aceveda得到情报之前就让自己人泄了底，“现在我们还不知道那家伙能供出什么，实在不行我们还有一条路，毕竟只有Diagur一个人知道钱来自我们。”  
“你说做掉他？”Ronnie挠着下巴问。  
“万不得已的时候。”Vic回答，走过去拍了拍两个人的肩膀。  
他没提起自己的直觉，凭感觉行事太容易捅娄子——但他的直觉告诉他，这件事和他们那笔流失出去的被标记的钱并不会有太大联系。  
Aceveda到底在打什么算盘他不知道，但他能嗅出这里面的不同——如果这次针对的是突击队，他们的队长绝不会躲避他的视线，也不会带着他去实行抓捕。Aceveda在与人针锋相对的时候从不畏惧或掩饰什么，Vic记得这家伙之前誓要掰倒自己时候的认真眼神，那和现在这个Aceveda不同，他不知道是怎么回事，但他的对头身上有些东西变得不对劲。

半个小时过去了，监控室的屏幕上依旧是一片跳动的灰色噪点。Shane坐在椅子上抖着腿，Ronnie在走道上踱步子。  
Vic想起了上次Aceveda在审讯室里做出来的事情：这个男人突然就失控了，在摄像头还开着的时候攻击他们的犯人。Vic从没见过Aceveda失去控制的样子——简直就像只疯狗，被逼到绝境后只能胡乱抵抗的可怜虫。  
他不明白那是为什么。Corrine带着孩子们离开他的时候Vic都没像这样失去控制，但每个人都有自己的烦心事，他多少能够理解，所以他从犯人身上拉开了Aceveda，然后就装作什么也没发生。  
现在他真正开始担心了——担心此刻审讯室里头是否出了些什么问题。  
“你们待在这儿，我去看看。”又等待了一会之后，他终于忍不住走了出去。  
审讯室的门被紧锁着，上个礼拜刚刚有工程队来加强了隔音。对于一座旧教堂来说，你不能指望它能达到LAPD总部大楼的效果，但改造完之后也差强人意。Vic站在门口，就差把耳朵贴到门上去——没有警察应该这么做，但也没有警察会把自己和一个嫌犯锁在关掉了摄像头的屋子里待上半个小时。  
他伸手去准备敲门时，门打开了。他赶忙后退，看见从屋子里走出来的男人的脸——火焰还在Aceveda的脸上燃烧，他明显没预料到自己打开门会撞上什么人，自然也没来得及在Vic面摆出他擅长的若无其事的样子。  
“Aceveda，”Vic越过他的肩膀向后看，那Byz Lats的混小子捏着拳头坐在审讯桌前，还好好地活着，让Vic不知道自己是否该松口气。  
“帮我把他关好，”Aceveda找回了自己的镇定口吻，“他会招供的。”  
Vic点着头走进去，拽起Juan Lozano的胳膊，把他往外拉。  
“小子，”他嘲讽地说，“你今天命大。”  
被拽住手臂的人踉跄着往前走了两步才稳住重心，然后抬起了脑袋，视线没有迎向Vic，而是瞪着站在门口的西装革履的男人。  
“哈哈，”他歇斯底里地笑了一声，“你说过，我走出这个房间后，那件事就从没发生过。”  
Vic疑惑地转头看他们的枪击案嫌犯——咧着嘴，眼睛因为激动而发亮，目光凶狠，“那我就在这儿告诉你的手下，”Juan突然压低了声音，凑近Vic的耳朵，将呼吸的热气喷在他耳边，“你们这位队长吸过我老二，就像个欠操的婊子。他还哭着吞了我的精液。你真应该看看那时候他跪在我脚底下的样子。”  
他缓慢地讲出对Aceveda恶毒的污蔑词句，尽管压低了嗓子，却保证房间里的人都听得清清楚楚。  
Vic转头去看门口的人，Aceveda避开了他的视线。他皱起眉头等待他向自己解释点什么，但短暂的迟疑和沉默之后，Aceveda直接迈出了门。  
“看到没？哈。”Juan继续笑着。Vic猛地捏紧了他的胳膊，恶狠狠地将他推了出去。

Shane和Ronnie在他们的小房间里等他。Vic走进去，关上门。  
“怎么样？”Shane盯着他的眼睛问，“那小子供出什么了？”  
Vic朝他摇头。

***

桌上的电话响起来，Aceveda抬头看了眼，没有去接。  
“告诉他们我在开会，所有人。”他进门之前嘱咐了Nina。  
一切都他妈可笑透了。一个议员被迫给一个街头混混吸了老二，然后把自己锁在办公室里成天不敢回家，在逮到那家伙之后还自己放弃了干掉他的机会——而现在？现在他让自己手下最麻烦的家伙知道了他最糟糕的秘密，还将让Juan笑着把这个秘密带进法庭上、监狱里。  
他确信自己已经毁掉了全部证据——但他看见了Vic转过头时的不可置信的表情——所有噩梦中最糟糕的一种，那表情他不想再看到第二次。  
他曾经想象过如果这群人知道了之后会如何对待他。  
他只告诉了两个人，两个最亲密的人，就连Aurora也无法掩饰她脸上的震惊与厌恶。而在这个警局里，他没有朋友，只有的只是属下和对手。  
他也记得Julien在秘密暴露之后遭受了怎样的冷暴力——那些贴在公告板上的下流传单，那些打到家里的骚扰电话。在这儿对他心存不满的人比憎恶一个初级警员的可要多得多——而且这还只是警局，他需要面对的还有议会，还有他的赞助者和支持者，当他们知道了这件事又会怎样？当然不会安慰地来拍他的肩膀。人们又怎么会把资金和选票浪费在一个为了活命而去为帮派混混口交的男人身上？Aurora和Sophia不应该承受这种压力，他本应该照顾好她们，并且照顾好自己。  
他揉着头发坐在办公桌前，直到整间办公室都被黑暗淹没，然后才决意般地拧开灯，拿起Nina放在他案头的文件。

晚上十一点的时候Aceveda才从自己的办公室走出来。  
楼下还有一张办公桌亮着灯，Dutch闻声抬头，在Aceveda下楼时站起身。  
“那个神父的案子，”他说，“是抢劫，我找不到你，所以什么也没对媒体说。Claudette和我正在排查那附近几个街区的劫案。”  
“做得很好，”Aceveda匆忙点头，“如果媒体再问，你就把进展告诉他们。”  
Dutch受到鼓舞般地点头，接着坐回自己的位置上，继续翻起手头的那一摞卷宗。他的认真模样让Aceveda感到短暂的放心，然后他走进了厕所，锁上了门。

他一整天没吃东西，吐出来的全是胃液，喉咙里像有团火焰在灼烧，四肢却感觉寒冷。  
他想回家去。想亲吻Sophia，想在餐桌前和家人吃一次晚餐，然后洗个热水澡，换上睡衣，想在Aurora身边入睡。他以为一次凶狠的威胁就能解决所有问题，但事实证明他错得离谱。他扯着领带在厕所隔间里喘气，知道自己又得在办公室的沙发上蜷缩着渡过一个夜晚，而明天也已经超出了他的掌控范围——他还不知道自己将面临怎样的处境，但他知道自己必须坚持住。  
推开厕所门时Aceveda看见办公室的最后一盏灯已经熄灭。他拖着脚步往楼上走，迈上最后一节台阶，然后惊愕地停在原地。  
“我去了你家，Aurora说你在加班，”Vic将手抄在口袋里，站在他的办公室门口，“我猜我能在这儿找到你。”  
他的语调里有种担忧，Aceveda突然想告诉他用不着这么虚情假意。  
“什么事？”他问Vic。  
“我想我应该告诉你，”Vic直视他的眼睛，“Juan在被押送去监狱时候试图用一把弹簧刀攻击法警。他被击毙了。一个小时前的事。”  
Aceveda张开嘴。  
他不知道该说些什么。  
他面前的矮个子男人往前又走了一步，抬起一只手攥住他的手臂，“所以一切都结束了，你清楚吗？”  
他盯着Vic的眼睛。他的手臂被另一个人紧捏着，但并不疼痛，那感觉甚至让他感到安稳。  
一次深呼吸之后，他朝Vic缓慢地点了点头。

 

fin.


End file.
